Talk:The Lego Batman Movie
Reality This movie is connected to The Lego Movie. Assuming the prior is true, the movie wouldn't take place in the Lego Batman reality. Lego Dimensions confirmed the two are from seperate realities in the Lego Multiverse. MysteryScooby (talk) 19:28, March 29, 2016 (UTC) :As mentioned on the Lego Batman page, there are three Lego Batman continuities. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:59, March 29, 2016 (UTC) :: I really think we need pages for the Lego Movie, the Lego Movie video game and Lego Dimensions by now. We don't have to list all the characters; Just the DC characters that appear along with the vehicles and locations. Tec15 (talk) 18:04, March 29, 2016 (UTC) :: I'm pretty sure there are only two. The shorts are probably in the same universe as the video games, there's no contradiction in there. But Lego Dimensions did confirm that the Video Games and the Lego Movie are separate universes. Ismazing (talk) 03:18, February 5, 2017 (UTC) :Brandon Vietti said they were different. So 3. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 07:55, February 5, 2017 (UTC) :: So, since we all seem to be in agreement about the realities, is it okay for us to start creating reality and character pages for the LEGO Batman Movie characters, as well as changing the links for this page? --W Mumford (talk) 16:48, February 23, 2017 (UTC) :::That's going to require a lot of splitting off and reworking of tons of pages - especially actor pages. It's not as simple as just creating new pages. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:05, February 23, 2017 (UTC) ::::My 2-ish¢... ::::Splitting the Lego Movie and DC Lego Games may have some potential benefit. There are definite thematic and visual differences between the two that should be part of the character pages. A first step would be trying to sort that out on the various existent pages. I can see do problematic ones though from the "In Universe" histories. ::::If, and this may be a big "if", we go forward with 2 or 3 pages, Tupka is right, it will be a massive slog given we have the games, videos, characters, and actor pages to work through. I do have some thoughts on how to at least start: ::::# We need to decide on the character page tags. I'd lean to Lego Movie, DC Lego Games, and, if needs be, DC Lego Videos. ::::# We may need an entire discussion about assumed character names. There were a lot characters in The Lego Batman Movie that were only seen in costume and, if name checked, called by a code name. ::::# Re-aligning the character pages may not be that hard. Most, if not all, are pulled from the DC Lego games. Moving them to there should be simple. The not so simple is dealing with the in page links. This becomes a snag because of the actors. The simple answer would be to bot the change to the links, but that would move all of the Lego Batman links to one new page. Some of those links are going to have to be to are going to need to go to the movie or the videos. That will take manual effort. ::::- Byfield (talk) 00:56, February 24, 2017 (UTC) :::::"DC Leog Movies" would be "Lego DC Super-heroes"; maybe "DC Lego Games" should be "Lego Batman Games"? That way, we can keep Lego Batman as the disambig. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 05:43, February 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Having the video game realty tagged as Lego Batman Games would make the initial process easier. Since t would mean we keep Lego Batman as the dab, then we would simply be changing the dabs in the character links on the videos and the movie. Lego DC Heroes works for the first and Lego Movie for the second. ::::::A side issue though, will the Character template accept external links or are we good with creating a page for The Lego Movie? It will be the first appearance for foue of the new character pages. ::::::- Byfield (talk) 18:39, February 25, 2017 (UTC) :You can put a WP or Brickipedia link in first appearance, but it won't show the date. We could just whip up something custom. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:45, February 25, 2017 (UTC) :: Sounds like a plan then. I'll do a pass through the videos and the Movie to set up the character links. ::- Byfield (talk) 00:55, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Movie The movie is out, can we edit the page? Ismazing (talk) 22:58, February 11, 2017 (UTC) :Sure. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 07:55, February 12, 2017 (UTC) This is a different Lego Batman to the one from the video games Lego Dimensions confirms it. Ismazing (talk) 06:15, February 13, 2017 (UTC) :See the top of this page. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 06:17, February 13, 2017 (UTC)